


3:00 AM, Had You On My Mind

by doqeom



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, MeetCute, irdk how to tag this im sorry, markren kind of break up, meeting at three am, yangyang likes mcdonalds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doqeom/pseuds/doqeom
Summary: The younger nodded, smiling warmly at him."Your smile is nice."YangYang's brain almost short circuited. "Oh. Thank you."or: renyang have a meetcute at three am, thanks to a broken elevator, a breakup and mcdonalds
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Liu Yang Yang, Huang Ren Jun/Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 10
Kudos: 106





	3:00 AM, Had You On My Mind

Renjun kept his eyes on the tv in front of him, snuggling closer to his boyfriend. It was currently playing a rerun of the old moomin episodes, but Renjun didn't feel as comforted as he usually did watching them.

He glanced up to see Mark on his phone. "Who are you texting?"

Mark shrugged, one arm still lazily wrapped around Renjun's shoulders. "Just Hyuckie."

Renjun felt uncomfortable now.

He laughed as he spoke, "Since when were you two friends?"

Mark glanced at him, a slight frown on his face. "I dunno'. Since when were you so nosy about my friends?"

Renjun frowned as Mark turned away. He tended to joke about things like this, but there was no humour in his voice this time.

Mark continued texting Donghyuck, and every so often he'd laugh, or open his camera to snap his new best friend a selfie.

Renjun was starting to get pissed.

"Mark- if you want me to leave I will."

Mark shook his head, though he kept his eyes glued on his phone.

Renjun stared at him, waiting for attention from his boyfriend. "You know what- I'm just gonna go."

The younger wiggled his way out of Mark's grasp. He heard Mark sigh behind him.

Renjun spun back around. "What's been up with you lately?"

"Up with me? You get pissed when I even glance in someone else's direction."

"No I _don't_." Mark was watching him now. "I'm pissed because you're always on your phone. You never wanna hang out with me anymore. Are you bored with me?"

"Maybe."

Renjun felt that hit hard. He grabbed his jumper. "Okay. I'm going then."

"Fine."

Renjun stormed out, slamming Mark's door on the way. His boyfriend didn't stop him.

The brunette slid down the wall across from the elevator after slamming the button rather hard. His chest felt tight, and he buried his head in his knees.

He and Mark _never_ fought. They had silly arguments sometimes, and if Renjun was ever upset Mark would run after him.

He _always_ ran after him.

Renjun took deep breaths, his vision dark as he pressed his face against his faded jeans.

Ten minutes passed. Where was the fucking elevator?

Renjun stretched his legs out, wincing at the bright dorm lights of his uni.

"Renjun?"

He looked up, rubbing at his eyes quickly. "YangYang - hi."

The younger was at the top of the stairs a few metres away, an almost empty packet of McDonalds fries in one hand. One was hanging between his lips.

"What are you doing here? It's three am. This isn't even your dorm?"

Renjun shrugged. "Why are you only getting back at this time on a school night?"

YangYang flushed, scratching at his neck. "Dealing with a nasty grade by ruining my diet. Why are you just sitting here?"

Renjun stared at the floor. "I'm waiting for the elevator."

"...It's broke."

Renjun pouted, watching as YangYang walked over to sit next to him.

"How'd you even get up here?"

He hesitated. "Mark carried me up."

YangYang widened his eyes. "Damn those football kids, huh?"

Renjun laughed, though it sounded sad to the auburn boy next to him.

"Where is he now?"

Renjun shrugged. "Probably still texting with his new favourite thing in the world Donghyuck."

YangYang winced. "I'm sorry for asking."

Renjun shook his head, smiling at him. "It's fine. Can I get a fry?"

The younger nodded, smiling warmly at him.

"Your smile is nice."

YangYang's brain almost short circuited. "Oh. Thank you."

Renjun chewed the fry for a while, thinking. YangYang sat with him in silence. Mark still hadn't come after him.

The two watched as Lee Donghyuck raced up the stairs, headphones on, completely missing them on his way down the corridor towards Mark's room.

"Shit."

Renjun curled himself up again. "It's okay. Mark deserves someone like him anyway."

YangYang frowned, watching the older boy next to him. He wanted to throw up, but like, _words_ and tell Renjun how amazing he thought he was, but the fear of Renjun thinking he was a creep settled over him.

"He's an asshole for just giving you up. Donghyuck's a nice guy aswell but... he's not you."

Renjun laughed a little before the two fell into silence again.

YangYang noticed his eyes drooping. He was clearly too tired to walk across campus in the dark and he supposed he'd probably planned to stay at Mark's tonight.

"Why don't you get some sleep here? My rooms like only two doors down from here and my roommate isn't in tonight. I can sleep in his bed and you can have mine."

Renjun looked up at the taller next to him. "You hardly know me- I could be an axe murderer for all you know."

YangYang grinned. "I don't mind."

The elder felt comfortable around him. "Okay. That'd be nice."

They stood up and shuffled down the hall toward YangYang's room.

Renjun couldn't help but pry as he removed his jacket and shoes. The boy had left an album running while he'd been out, and soft music drifted through the room.

He could tell which side was YangYang's in a heartbeat. Posters of countless artists littered the walls, chemistry and music producing textbooks covered the floor, along with the occasional take away packet.

YangYang flushed when he remembered the state his room was in.

"Ah - sorry for the mess - I-."

He reached over quickly to pick up some textbooks but Renjun shook his head, throwing himself onto YangYang's bed. "It's fine. Leave it."

YangYang left the music on, climbing onto Jaemin's bed. "You ever see Jaemin - you never tell him I touched his bed okay?"

Renjun closed his eyes, laughing tiredly. "Your secrets safe with me."

The room was silent for a few minutes before Renjun spoke up again. "Thanks for this Yang."

The younger nodded, his eyes darting between the ceiling and Renjun's silhouette in the dark. "No problem... Jun."

Renjun giggled quietly, wrapping YangYang's blanket around him.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Yangyang."

**Author's Note:**

> title from 3:00 AM by finding hope
> 
> this is shorter than i wanted it to be :( but renyang nation !! (sorry markie :( )
> 
> if you want to scream about nct with me, dm me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/kvncult?s=09) !! (i love making friends <3)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/chenjaem)


End file.
